Chocolates
by eclipse total
Summary: ONE-SHOT. "Los chocolates son un comienzo, Yori está dispuesta a hacerselos ella misma y mucho más para conseguir el amor de Zero"


El otro día que no tenía mucho que hacer, se me ocurrió ¿Cómo sería la pareja de Zero con Sayori? Entonces esto nació en mi mente. Especial de San valentin.

_**Advertencia: **_Pareja Crack (ZeroxSayori) y lo menos OC que me fue posible. Debo admitir que este último punto me fue dificil :S así que de antemano, mil disculpas si alguno de los dos me quedó demasiado OC, no encontre nada para leer sobre la pareja y honestamente es la primera vez que se me ocurre verlos juntos (Aún no estoy familiarizada con ellos).

_**Disclaimer:**_ Vampire Knight no me pertenece, escribo solo por diversión sin animos de lucro.

**SAN VALENTÍN**

La cocina se encontraba sucia. En cada uno de los muebles había rastros de harina, algunos cubiertos descansaban en el piso y la chica responsable de lo que parecía haber sido un atentado contra el lugar se encontraba cabizbaja y cubierta de pies a cabeza con harina y un poco de una extraña mezcla.

- ¿Cómo vas con los choco…? – se trataba del director Cross que entraba a su cocina, pero quedó sin palabras al observar el desastre en el que se había convertido el lugar - ¡¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí? – gritó.

- yo… bueno… lo siento mucho director Cross, le mentí… yo no sé hacer chocolates – confesó la castaña cabizbaja.

- ¿Por qué mentiste? Yo pude haberte ayudado – dos inmensos ríos de lagrimas bajaban por sus ojos - ¡tu tampoco confías en mí! Bueno no me sorprende, ni siquiera Yuuki confiaba en mi… - chillaba el rubio desconsoladamente.

- No es así director – se apresuró a decir la chica un poco apenada por hacer llorar a Cross – es que esto es algo muy especial para mí… quiero regalarle chocolates a Kiryu hechos por mí misma – admitió – por eso negué su ayuda, para mí no es lo mismo si no intento siquiera hacerlo por mi propia cuenta.

- ¿Acabas de admitir que Kiryu si te gusta? ¡Qué felicidad!

- ¡¿Qué?... bueno yo… - murmuraba apenada al darse cuenta de que acababa de confesar.

- Yo te puedo ayudar si quieres, dejaré que hagas el trabajo pero acepta que te ayude – pidió Kaien Cross.

- Está bien – aceptó la castaña.

Después de todo ella necesitaba ayuda, y él alguien con quién pasar el tiempo. Desde que Yuuki ya no estaba Cross se había encariñado con Sayori, y ella con él. Sin embargo, mientras ellos superaban la perdida de una hija y una amiga, Zero Kiryu solía recordarla más a menudo, y aunque aparentemente siguiera igual es el que más sufrió la partida de Yuuki.

Cuando el tan esperado día de san Valentín llegó, Zero parecía más ausente aún. Los recuerdos de su amada Yuuki llegaban más claros que nunca. Su vista se perdía a través de la ventana mientras en su mente solo se presentaba el recuerdo de la castaña entregándole un chocolate. ¡Como extrañaba a Yuuki!

Por su parte Sayori se encontraba fuera de la habitación de Zero, dudando si sería buena idea enfrentarse a Zero… después de todo él jamás la vería a ella como a Yuuki. ¿Por qué Zero no podía olvidarse de una vez de Yuuki si la tenía a ella ahí? Yori sabía que era malo pensar de su mejor amiga así pero… ¿Cómo debería reaccionar? Después de todo su amiga se fue de la academia con Kaname Kuran dejándolos solos.

Aún así es como si ella estuviera ahí, Zero no dejaba de pensar en ella, ni siquiera quería salir ya de su habitación…

- ¿Te quedaras ahí parada o me dirás lo que te trae aquí? – preguntó la fría voz de Zero frente a ella, Yori se encontraba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Zero había abierto la puerta.

- ¡Kiryu! – exclamó la menor sobresaltándose, una sonrisa se asomó en los labios del cazador, sonrisa de ternura al ver la reacción de Sayori.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Zero.

- Yo… em… vengo a… a… - no podía hablar de los nervios ¡Cielos! Ni siquiera cuando hablaba con Aido en aquellos tiempos en que estaba enamorada de él se ponía tan nerviosa - ¡Vengo a traerles chocolates! – exclamó atropellando las palabras mostrándole el paquetito que cargaba con ella.

- ¿Chocolates? – el chico de cabello blanco se sorprendió.

- Sí… ya sabe… por lo del día de hoy y todo eso – excusó nerviosa.

- ¿El día de hoy? ¿Te refieres a que hoy es San Valentín?

- ¡Exacto! ¡¿Los recibe? – cada vez hablaba de manera más rápida y nerviosa.

- Claro – dijo Zero sonriendo de nuevo, provocando un pequeño rubor en la chica - ¿Quieres pasar?

- ¿Pasar? ¿A su cuarto? – el rubor en sus mejillas subió de tono.

- Sí.

El chico de ojos amatistas se apartó del camino dejando pasar a Sayori, la chica se acercó a la ventana y Zero la siguió sin cerrar la puerta, pues aunque haya sido amiga de su hermana adoptiva no sería correcto que una jovencita como ella estuviera sola en un cuarto con un chico.

Sayori había crecido un poco, Zero debía aceptar que cada vez se veía más guapa. Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar se sonrojó casi imperceptiblemente ¿Cómo podía pensar así de Sayori?

- Kiryu… - susurró la castaña - ¿Por qué no sales de su cuarto?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Zero.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero – fue la respuesta de la menor – Desde lo que sucedió con Yuuki ya no pareces ser el mismo… es cierto que siempre fuiste frío con todos pero hasta donde sé no solías ser así con Cross y Yuuki… desde que ella se fue ya no hablas con nadie, ni siquiera con tú padre.

Por primera vez Zero no se enojó de que le dijeran hijo de Cross, él sabía que era cierto, quería a Cross porque siempre había cuidado de él como a un hijo – a pesar de que Zero nunca lo confiese – sin embargo últimamente había sido más distanciado.

- Por no salir te pierdes de cosas magnificas que ocurren afuera, Kiryu… las cosas no son lo mismo sin tener tu presencia en el establo, o por los corredores de la escuela asustando a todos – la mirada de Sayori se fijó en la ventana, y reflejaba tristeza.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con mi yegua? – por primera vez en mucho tiempo parecía dar señales de pensar en algo más que no fuera Yuuki.

- Nada, entre Cross y yo mantenemos el establo en orden, y yo personalmente la cuido así que no te preocupes, te aseguro que se encuentra bien.

- Eso me alegra… creo que puedo confiar en ti.

- Pero no es lo mismo que yo lo diga a que lo veas con tus propios ojos – argumentó – Al haber sido la única persona que no tuviera nada que ver con la situación de los vampiros que se hubo enterado, el director Cross me dio el trabajo de vigilar los pasillos.

- ¿Por qué? – Zero se encontraba sorprendido – Si ya no hay vampiros en la academia… ¿Por qué la vigilancia?

- Es solo por seguridad, a pesar de que reconstruimos la academia por completo es posible que existan rastros de que alguna vez estudiaron aquí los vampiros.

- Pero cuando ellos estaban aquí nunca se supo nada.

- Pero ahora que no están aquí los dormitorios de la luna, que te recuerdo que están casi intactos, están vacios… Es posible que ahí existan pistas sobre ellos.

El silenció se formó, Zero se mordió el labio inferior preguntándose el porqué Kaien Crioss había decidido exponer así a Sayori.

- Debo hablar con Cross – anunció el joven Kiryu.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- No puede ser que dejara a cargo de una chica la seguridad de la escuela…

- ¡Estás tratando de insinuarme algo!

- ¿Qué podría estar insinuando?

- Podrías estarme insinuando que soy débil… Kiryu ¡yo puedo con esto!

- No es eso… es que a veces Cross tiene ideas tontas o extrañas y… - la castaña junto a él no lo dejó terminar.

- ¡Para tu información la idea fue mía! – gritó la menor perdiendo sus estribos.

El silencio se formó entre ambos de nuevo, Sayori se regañó mentalmente por haberle gritado a Zero así, pero a la vez se felicitaba por hacerse dar a entender lo fuerte que es… es cierto que había ido en son de paz para pasar un agradable rato con el chico que hace ya un tiempo que le gustaba, pero eso no significaba que Zero tendría que verla como una chica débil.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Zero más calmado.

- Porque es peligroso que los demás chicos se enteren… y no te llamamos a ti porque no queríamos incomodarte – se adelantó a decir al ver que el chico se encontraba a punto de preguntar.

- ¿Sabes? Te pareces demasiado a Yuuki – comentó Zero, logrando que Yori perdiera la paciencia.

- ¡No soy como ella! – estalló - ¡Yo no soy Yuuki!

La castaña se veía enojada, el cazador no comprendía bien lo que sucedía, pero viendo que tal vez la chica seguiría con su monologo no dijo nada dejándola hablar.

- ¡Yo soy Sayori! ¡Y estoy aquí contigo! – En efecto, Zero se encontraba sorprendido por la actitud que esa chica había tomado - ¡No tienes que seguir comparándome con Yuuki! – apretando fuertemente sus puños.

Zero se sorprendió cada vez más, ¿Sayori estaba enojada por haberla comparado con Yuuki?

- ¡Yuuki es mi amiga pero ella ya no está aquí! – exclamó con los ojos cerrados y gritando a causa del coraje. La acción de la menor le había parecido bastante tierna, Sayori se veía linda con la cara roja, ya fuera por sonrojos o coraje, se veía decidida y eso le daba un toque tierno a la imagen, a los ojos de Zero - ¡Y no es por mala pero en parte me alegra que no se encuentre!

- ¿Sayori?

- ¡Me alegró que se fuera! ¡Pensé que eso me daría una oportunidad!

- ¿Oportunidad? – susurró el mayor sin ser escuchado por la chica.

- ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me sigues comparado con…? – no terminó la pregunta. Zero ya no lo había soportado más y calló a Sayori con un tierno beso.

Al contacto la chica abrió sus grandes ojos café claro sorprendidos. Debía estar soñando, Zero nunca la besaría.

- Definitivamente no eres igual a Yuuki… - susurró contra sus labios una vez que se separó – Hablas más – dijo burlón.

- ¡Kiryu! – gritó roja en parte por la vergüenza y en otra por el coraje.

- Dime Zero – pidió antes de caminar rumbo a la puerta.

- ¡Oye ¿A dónde vas?

- Tengo días sin ver a mi yegua – y con estas palabras salió de la habitación, dejando en su interior a una chica un poco molesta y sobre todo sonrojada.

- Me besó – susurró recordando el contacto de los labios de Zero sobre los suyos - ¡Me besó! – gritó emocionada corriendo rumbo a su habitación, olvidando por completo el enojo de hace algunos minutos.

Sayori estaba feliz, al fin lo había conseguido. Al parecer ahora tenía oportunidad de salir con Zero.

FIN

Net: bien... no estoy muy segura de este fic pero ya que no hay nada sobre ellos, ¿Qué más da? ¿Ustedes que piensan? ¿Valió la pena leerlo? ¿Me faltó algo? ¿Aún debo mejorar algo? Todo es bien recivido^^ un poco tarde (Pero esta vez fue solo un día =D) espero que se la hallan pasado bien el día de ayer, esta historia practicamente la venía escribirendo desde hace ya un tiempo, pero la escuela no me dejaba terminarlo :S Ahora sin más me despido, hasta mi proximo fic o continuación ^^


End file.
